Mutato Muzika
Mutato Muzika is an American music production company established and owned by Devo co-founder and lead singer Mark Mothersbaugh in 1989. The name is a portmanteau of the words mutant and potato, which is a nod to Devo's fanbase which are called Spuds. While Devo members Mark Mothersbaugh, Gerald Casale and Bob Mothersbaugh, with drummer Josh Freese, often meet, rehearse and confer in its West Hollywood, California studio facilities, Mutato Muzika is a full-service music production company. Until his death in 2014, Bob Casale served as a producer/engineer there. Mutato Muzika has produced music for many films, including Rushmore, The Royal Tenenbaums, The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou, Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, 13, Lords of Dogtown, Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and Catfish. Television music includes Rugrats, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, Pee-wee's Playhouse, Big Love, Eureka, Shameless, Enlightened and Regular Show. Mutato Muzika-produced video game scores include Crash Bandicoot and The Sims. Mutato Muzika also provides music for commercials, including spots for Apple's PC vs. Mac, Martini & Rossi's George Clooney/Giorgio, and Logitech. The company is housed in a round bright green building at 8760 West Sunset Boulevard. The building is rumored to have been designed by Brazilian architect Oscar Niemeyer (although no architect's name is listed on the building permit), modeling the exterior after The Forum in Inglewood, California, former home of the NBA's Los Angeles Lakers and NHL's Los Angeles Kings. Previously known as "The Beauty Pavillion", it was built in 1967 for plastic surgeon Dr. Richard Alan Franklyn, who wanted the roof to have skylights in order to illuminate the operating room in the center of the structure. The building was painted green after Mothersbaugh took ownership of it. Personnel *Mark Mothersbaugh – composer, songwriter, vocalist, founder *Natalie P. Montgomery – representative and producer for commercial work *Andrea Feyler – studio Manager *Albert Fox – composer *John Enroth – composer *Johnny Brewton – art assistant *Bradley Denniston – engineer *Raymond Plaza – media assistant *Hana Blaquera – office coordinator Productions Films Mutato Muzika has received credit for recordings in the following films: *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''Safe'' *''What to Expect When You're Expecting'' *''21 Jump Street'' *''Moonrise Kingdom'' *''The Royal Tenenbaums'' *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Drop Dead Gorgeous'' *''Mystery Men'' *''It's the Rage'' *''Rushmore'' *''200 Cigarettes'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Rugrats Movie'' *''Best Men'' *''Sorority Boys'' *''Bottle Rocket'' *''The Last Supper'' *''Happy Gilmore'' *''Four Rooms'' *''Thirteen'' *''The New Age'' *''The Big Squeeze'' *''Breaking Up'' *''Flesh Suitcase'' *''Down on the Waterfront'' *''It's Pat'' *''Welcome to Collinwood'' *''Catfish'' *''Saving Private Perez'' *''Born to Be Wild'' Television Mutato Muzika has received credit for recordings in the following television programs: *''The Carrie Diaries'' *''House of Lies'' *''Enlightened'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Dawson's Creek'' *''Can Of Worms'' *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' *''Rugrats'' *''Working'' *''Quicksilver Highway'' *''Principal Takes a Holiday'' *''Last Rites'' *''Fired Up'' *''Life's Work'' *''Strange Luck'' *''Liquid Television'' *''Pee-wee's Playhouse'' *''Santo Bugito'' *''Bakersfield P.D.'' *''Sliders'' *''Future Quest'' *''A.J.'s Time Travelers'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Adventures in Wonderland'' *''If Not for You'' *''Too Something'' *''Medicine Ball'' *''Street Match'' *''Second Chances'' *''Edith Ann'' *''South Beach'' *''Mann & Machine'' *''Davis Rules'' *''Will Vinton Easter Special'' *''Great Scott!'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''Hotel Malibu'' *''Greg the Bunny'' *''Muscle'' *''McDonald's'' *''Hidden Hills'' *''The Mind of the Married Man'' *''Stinky Pierre'' *''You Animal'' *''MD's'' *''Eureka'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''Shameless'' *''Blue Mountain State'' *''Regular Show'' Video games *''Interstate '82'' - Josh Mancell *''The Sims 2'' - Mark Mothersbaugh *''Crash Bandicoot'' - Josh Mancell *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' - Josh Mancell (with Mark Mancina) *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' - Josh Mancell (themes) (score by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Crash Team Racing'' - Josh Mancell (themes) (score by Jerry Goldsmith and Alan Silvestri) *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' - Josh Mancell (with Danny Elfman) *''Jak II'' - Josh Mancell (with Danny Elfman) *''Jak 3'' - Josh Mancell (additional music by James Horner and Simon Franglen) *''Boom Blox'' - Mark Mothersbaugh, Albert Fox, John Enroth and Silas Hite *''MySims'' *''MySims Kingdom'' *''MySims Racing'' *''MySims Agents'' *''The Lego Movie Videogame'' - Mark Mothersbaugh (with Alan Menken) External links * Official website * Studio tour video from 2010 with Keyboard magazine, showing vintage instruments and the building's interior Category:1989 establishments in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles, California Category:Companies established in 1989 Category:Devo Category:Music production companies Category:Electronic music groups Category:Video game composers